A media stream server can provide a plurality of media content streams (e.g., video) to a plurality of client devices over a shared network connection. In some implementations, the media stream server can adjust the network bandwidth allocated to one or more media content streams to obtain a stable bit rate enabling uninterruptable media content playback on one or more client devices. The media stream server can decrease the bit rate of the media content streams associated with client devices when available network bandwidth reduces. In some implementations the client devices can buffer the media content stream to absorb network bandwidth fluctuations avoiding encoding adaption by the client devices.
In some implementations, the media stream server can allocate available network bandwidth to achieve a stable bit rate for media content streams for each client device independently on the shared network. However, the allocation of network bandwidth between individual media content streams can be are uncoordinated and can result in random bit rate fluctuations and can result in a poor quality of experience (QoE) at the client devices. In other implementations the media stream server can manage shared network bandwidth usage for individual media content streams by taking other media content streams into account to achieve a stable media content stream bit rate for the plurality of media content streams.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.